The present disclosure relates generally to a fuel system, and more particularly to a valve for the fuel system.
In a multistage combustor engine, fuel injectors are arranged into operative groups called “stages”. Typically, a single engine-driven pump and metering valve feed fuel to a plurality of fuel distribution lines. Each fuel distribution line includes a staging valve for modulating fuel flow to a single combustor stage, which includes a plurality of fuel injectors. Some fuel systems additionally include temperature sensors proximate the fuel injectors to monitor temperature distribution around the combustor.